


Si tu insistes...

by Alysandra



Series: Par l'enfer! [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysandra/pseuds/Alysandra





	Si tu insistes...

_‘Par l’enfer! Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive?’_ _  
_  
Accoudé au comptoir du bar de Willy l’Indic, il avala une gorgée du whisky qui, l’espérait-il, l’aiderait à oublier la révélation qu’il avait eu un peu plus tôt.  
  
 _‘Tomber amoureux! N’avait-il pas retenu la leçon la dernière fois? N’avait-il pas décidé de ne plus s’attacher et de privilégier les relations d’une nuit?’  
_  
Il reprit une gorgée de son whisky.  
  
 _‘Lui. William le Sanguinaire. Seul vampire a avoir éliminé deux Tueuses. Il était tombé dans son piège! Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il ne pense qu’à elle, à la douceur de ses cheveux, à son goût, à son parfum? Il se souvenait de tout cela depuis les ratés du sort de Willow…’  
_  
Il ferma les yeux.  
  
« Spike! »  
  
Il se retourna. Devant lui se tenait un démon vert qui devait avoir deux têtes de plus que lui.  
  
« Circius… Je suis content de… »  
  
« Laisse tomber les politesses! Tu me dois un paquet d’argent et si tu n’allonges pas l’oseille devant moi d’ici trente secondes, je n’aurai plus qu’à te tuer! »  
  
« Circius, mon ami… »  
  
« Je ne suis pas ton ami… et ne pense surtout pas pouvoir t’échapper, je ne suis pas venu seul, » dit le géant en remarquant le coup d’œil de Spike vers la sortie de secours.  
  
Spike regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit trois autres démons de la même espèce.  
  
 _‘Et merde! Comme s’il n’avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça!’  
_  
Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et s’élança vers la sortie, balançant au passage son poing dans l’estomac de Circius.  
  
Il fut arrêté net par l’un des autres démons verts. S’ensuivit alors une bagarre générale dans laquelle il se défoula - il n’avait pas souvent l’occasion de taper sur quelqu’un depuis cette foutue puce dans sa tête - mais prit aussi de nombreux coups. En ce moment même, Circius essayait de lui arracher la tête.  
  
« Spike? »  
  
 _‘Cette voix.’  
_  
« Tu attires toujours autant les ennuis, à ce que je vois! »  
  
 _‘Elle était là. L’objet de ses pensées les plus intimes était dans ce bar!’  
_  
« Besoin d’un coup de main? »  
  
« Ce ne serait pas de refus, surtout si tu pouvais commencer par éloigner cette grenouille géante de moi! »  
  
« Si tu insistes… »  
  
Elle balança quelques coups de poings et de pieds bien placés et réussit à séparer Spike de Circius.  
  
« Viens! » ordonna Buffy en prenant Spike par la main et l’entraînant à sa suite.  
  
Ils quittèrent l’établissement et s’enfoncèrent en courant dans les rues sombres de ce quartier mal famé de Sunnydale. Leurs poursuivants étaient sur leurs talons, mais ils réussirent à les semer en passant par les égouts.  
  
Ralentissant enfin leur course, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de la jeune fille.  
  
« Je te dois une fière chandelle, Tueuse! »  
  
…  
  
« Par l’enfer! Que venais-tu faire chez Willy? »  
  
« Chercher quelques renseignements sur les meurtres qui ont été commis ces derniers jours. »  
  
« Oh! »  
  
 _‘Non mais, que croyait-il? Qu’elle était à sa recherche?’  
_  
« Oh quoi? »  
  
« Rien. Je me disais simplement que si tu n’avais pas été là ce soir, je serais sans doute mort à l’heure qu’il est. Enfin… plus mort que je ne le suis déjà! Remarque, ça t’aurait donné une bonne occasion de faire la fête! »  
  
« Ne dis pas ça… » lui demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard étrange.  
  
Il attendit la suite mais rien ne vint.  
  
Buffy l’invita à entrer chez elle, puis lui dit:  
  
« Tu es couvert de sang. Monte dans ma chambre et prends une bonne douche. Tu trouveras de quoi te changer quand tu sortiras. Je vais faire de même dans la salle de bains du bas. »  
  
Spike ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il grimpa les escaliers et pénétra dans la chambre de Buffy. Là, il ôta ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.  
  
Quand elle entendit l’eau couler, Buffy entra dans la chambre à son tour, et déposa sur le lit un treillis et un tee-shirt que Riley avait laissés chez elle précédemment. Puis elle prit des affaires de rechange et redescendit les escaliers.  
  
Un quart d’heure plus tard, elle frappa à sa porte.  
  
« Spike? Je peux entrer? »  
  
« Fais comme chez toi, Tueuse. »  
  
Elle entra, une trousse de premiers secours dans une main et trouva Spike torse nu.  
  
« Il… il vaut mieux te soigner, on ne sait pas ce que ces démons ont pu te refiler comme microbe… » bafouilla-t-elle en sortant un coton.  
  
Elle entreprit de lui désinfecter le visage puis le torse. Lentement, elle tamponna chaque plaie, évitant de le toucher de ses doigts, puis leva les yeux vers lui.  
  
Spike la regardait intensément, en silence.  
  
« Arrête de faire ça! »  
  
« Quoi, Tueuse? »  
  
« Me regarder ainsi… »  
  
« Tu es très jolie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m’en priverais. »  
  
Le regard de Buffy se voila. D’un geste adroit, elle envoya le coton dans la poubelle.  
  
« Je… je dois téléphoner… à Giles… pour lui dire… pour Willy… et prendre des nouvelles…p-pour la suite, » bégaya-t-elle.  
  
« Vas-y, je ne bouge pas, » répondit Spike en la regardant s’éloigner, la détaillant à son aise et ébauchant un sourire.  
  
…  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, elle regagna sa chambre et vit que Spike, qui avait enfilé le tee-shirt, s’était endormi.  
  
Elle s’assit sur le bord du lit et l’observa. Il semblait en paix. Sa peau avait l’air si douce. Elle tendit la main vers lui et le toucha. Elle était douce. Buffy n’avait jamais été si proche de lui à part pendant le sort de Willow ou quand ils avaient essayé de se tuer. Elle passa délicatement ses doigts fins sur son visage, sur sa cicatrice au-dessus de son œil gauche. Il était doux et ce n’était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s’était attendue. Elle passa son pouce sur ses lèvres.  
  
« A quoi joues-tu, Tueuse? » questionna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux et en lui attrapant le poignet.  
  
« J-j-je… »  
  
« Tu quoi, Tueuse? » insista-t-il en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit et en fixant sa bouche.  
  
« Rien! » répondit-elle en dégageant son poignet.  
  
Elle se précipita vers la porte mais ne l’atteignit pas. Il l’attrapa par la ceinture et la tira en arrière. Elle lui donna un coup de pied. Déséquilibré, il tomba, l’entraînant sur le sol avec lui. Dans la chute, Spike se retrouva à moitié allongé sur elle. Buffy soupira et frappa sa tête contre le sol. Une fois. Deux fois.  
  
« Ne fais pas ça, » lui dit-il doucement.  
  
« Je suis frustrée. »  
  
« Quel est le problème, Tueuse? Ton adjudant chef ne te satisfait plus? »  
  
Elle le repoussa et sauta sur ses pieds.  
  
« Va te faire foutre! » l’insulta-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.  
  
« Si tu insistes… »  
  
Spike se leva et l’embrassa dans le cou. Buffy rougit. C’était comme si la température de la pièce avait soudain augmenté de 20 degrés. Une vague de désir la submergea.  
  
« Qu’est-ce q-que t-tu fais? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de comprendre le geste du vampire.  
  
« Je t’embrasse dans le cou. »  
  
« O-oh. »  
  
« Quoi? » questionna-t-il en la retournant vers lui.  
  
« Tu m’as embrassée, » lui dit Buffy, confuse.  
  
« J’étais là. »  
  
« Dans le cou, » insista-t-elle.  
  
« Je sais. »  
  
« Pourquoi? »  
  
« J’en avais envie. »  
  
 _‘Que signifiait tout cela? Où voulait-il en venir? S’amusait-il avec elle, comme un chat avec sa souris?’  
_  
« Qu’as-tu envie de faire d’autre? » lui demanda-t-elle, effrontément.  
  
« Les jeunes filles de ton genre ne devraient pas poser de telles questions… » lui répondit-il en se penchant vers elle, une petite flamme coquine dansant dans ses yeux.  
  
Il n’était plus qu’à un souffle d’elle.  
  
« Pourquoi m’as-tu aidé? » reprit-il.  
  
« Et toi, pourquoi M’as-Tu aidé? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
  
« Spike? »  
  
« Tueuse? »  
  
« Pourquoi n’en finis-tu pas avec moi? Je sais que tu le veux. »  
  
« En es-tu sûre? »  
  
« Je pense que tu as envie de me vider de mon sang toi-même, pas de demander à quelqu’un d’autre de le faire. »  
  
« Quoi? » lui dit-il interloqué et la regardant fixement.  
  
« Tu as envie de me serrer contre toi pour me tuer. »  
  
« Arrête de parler comme ça. »  
  
« Tu n’as pas besoin d’essayer de me tuer pour m’étreindre. »  
  
« Tu t’es tapée la tête trop fort! »  
  
Elle se réfugia sur son lit, remettant de l’espace entre eux.  
  
« Tu es devenue folle? Je suis ton ennemi mortel. »  
  
« Tu n’es plus mon ennemi mortel depuis ce jour où tu m’as dit que tu voulais m’aider à sauver le monde. Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes maintenant, mais certainement pas ennemis. »  
  
Spike s’assit à son tour sur le lit. Il était un peu secoué par ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Il s’allongea, croisant les bras sur son torse. Buffy prit sa main, la repoussa et se lova contre lui.  
  
« Que fais-tu, Tueuse? »  
  
« Pourrais-tu s’il te plait m’appeler Buffy? Aujourd’hui seulement, » demanda-t-elle, ses doigts commençant à dessiner des arabesques sur son torse.  
  
« Buffy, s’il te plait, » soupira-t-il en lui saisit la main.  
  
« S’il te plait quoi? »  
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fais? C’est moi, Spike! Tu ne te souviens pas? »  
  
« Je m’en souviens. Pourquoi ne m’as-tu jamais tuée? »  
  
Il soupira à nouveau.  
  
« Parce que. »  
  
« Ce n’est pas une réponse! »  
  
« Je n’en ai pas d’autre. Et toi, qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive? Tu me hais, tu te souviens? Qu’est-ce qui a changé? »  
  
« Tu m’as touché. »  
  
« Ah bon? » dit-il, stupéfait.  
  
« Je crois que ça a commencé quand j’ai vu que tu étais toujours là quand j’avais besoin d’être consolée… »  
  
 _‘Oh. Touché dans ce sens là…’  
_  
« Spike? »  
  
« Oui? »  
  
« Je suis désolée de te traiter comme je le fais parfois, mais tu arrives toujours à me mettre hors de moi. »  
  
« Je le fais exprès. Je suis bon à ce jeu là! »  
  
« Je sais, » lui répondit-elle en le regardant fixement.  
  
 _‘Il ne devrait rien tenter pour le moment…’  
_  
Mais il se pencha et l’embrassa. Et elle lui répondit sauvagement.  
  
…  
  
A l’instant même où sa bouche prit la sienne, la fièvre s’empara d’elle. Il aurait fallut qu’elle touche chaque millimètre de son corps glacé pour la faire tomber.  
  
« Par l’enfer! Que fais-tu? »  
  
« Je te rappelle le plaisir que tu prenais à m’embrasser il n’y a pas si longtemps! » répondit Buffy en faisant référence au sort de Willow.  
  
« Encore… »  
  
« Si tu insistes… »  
  
L’air s’était raréfié dans la chambre et l’atmosphère était devenue électrique entre eux. Cela faisait des semaines qu’il rêvait d’elle. Des semaines qu’il rêvait d’elle agissant comme cela avec lui.  
  
« Buffy? »  
  
« Spike, j’ai envie de toi. »  
  
Il se leva brutalement et se dépêcha d’enlever le tee-shirt qu’elle lui avait prêté. Elle le regardait faire avec amusement. Il était convaincu que s’il n’agissait pas tout de suite, pour une quelconque raison, elle allait changer d’avis. Et l’envie qu’il avait d’elle le rendait déjà à moitié fou. Elle le fixa.  
  
« Quoi? »  
  
« J’aime beaucoup ton torse, » lui dit-elle en s’approchant de lui et glissant ses doigts sur ses abdominaux.  
  
Il lui enleva son petit haut court.  
  
« J’aime encore plus ce que je vois, » répondit-il en lui embrassant la poitrine.  
  
Elle haleta de désir. Son pantalon de pyjama la gênait. Elle voulut en descendre l’élastique mais Spike l’en empêcha.  
  
« Pas encore… »  
  
Elle renversa la tête en arrière pendant que la main de Spike prenait l’un de ses seins et commençait à le titiller. De son côté, Buffy le caressait à travers le treillis.  
  
Il commença à parcourir son corps avec la pointe de sa langue. Il prit la ceinture de son pyjama entre ses dents, et lui enleva, aidé par Buffy. Puis il s’assit sur ses talons et la regarda. Elle avait l’air d’une vision maintenant. Alanguie et nue. Il ôta son pantalon, s’allongea lentement sur elle en la fixant et l’embrassa. Soudain, elle le fit rouler sous elle, et se plaça à califourchon sur lui.  
  
Du bout des lèvres, elle traça un chemin de baisers en partant de son visage, puis le cou et descendit lentement vers son torse, son nombril… Il ferma les yeux.  
  
…  
  
Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, il était accoudé au comptoir, chez Willy l’Indic. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser ce décor de son imagination. Hélas, la situation était bien réelle. Il était devant son verre de whisky.  
  
« Par l’enfer! » s’écria-t-il en jetant son verre contre le mur. « Cela ne peut plus durer! »  
  
Il venait, encore une fois, de rêver.


End file.
